In order to meet the demand for wireless data traffic soaring since the 4G communication system came to the market, there are ongoing efforts to develop enhanced 5G communication systems or pre-5G communication systems. For the reasons, the 5G communication system or pre-5G communication system is called the beyond 4G network communication system or post long term evolution (LTE) system.
For higher data transmit rates, 5G communication systems are considered to be implemented on ultra-high frequency bands (mmWave), such as, e.g., a 60 GHz band. To mitigate pathloss on the ultra-high frequency band and increase the reach of radio waves, the following techniques are taken into account for the 5G communication system: beamforming, massive multi-input multi-output (MIMO), full dimensional MIMO (FD-MIMO), array antenna, analog beamforming, and large scale antenna.
Also being developed are various technologies for the 5G communication system to have an enhanced network, such as evolved or advanced small cell, cloud radio access network (cloud RAN), ultra-dense network, device-to-device (D2D) communication, wireless backhaul, moving network, cooperative communication, coordinated multi-point (CoMP), and interference cancellation.
There are also other various schemes under development for the 5G system including, e.g., hybrid FSK and QAM modulation (FQAM) and sliding window superposition coding (SWSC), which are advanced coding modulation (ACM) schemes, and filter bank multi-carrier (FBMC), non-orthogonal multiple access (NOMA) and sparse code multiple access (SCMA), which are advanced access schemes.
As wireless communication technology evolves, more and more folks happen to use mobile personal broadcast services. One using a wireless terminal for a mobile personal broadcast service may broadcast, in real-time, images captured by the camera of the wireless terminal. Transmission of image data may utilize the transmission control protocol (TCP) like a typical Internet service does.
For such a mobile personal broadcast service, the wireless terminal steadily sends images being captured to a broadcast server on uplink (UL). By the nature of the broadcast service, real-time image transmission is of critical importance, and continuous data transmission may cause excessive battery consumption in the wireless terminal. Thus, a need exists for technology for reducing battery consumption in a wireless terminal while the wireless terminal provides broadcast services.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.